Love
by JusteGlee
Summary: Kurt aime Blaine depuis toujours ou presque mais Blaine est le meilleur ami du grand frère de Kurt ce qui complique légèrement les choses...


Hello!

Je vous présente en exclusivité mon premier OS Klaine, je l'ai écrit en très peu de temps sur un coup de tête... Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, je ne me suis même pas relu, j'espère que ce n'est tout de même pas trop catastrophique!

Bref bonne lecture!

* * *

Kurt est un jeune garçon de quinze ans. Il est légèrement différent des autres garçons de son âge. Il aime la mode, les films romantiques et tragiques (surtout Moulin Rouge, où il pleure à chaque fois qu'il le voit.), les comédies musicales.

Et Kurt aime les garçons. Il ne s'en est jamais caché parce que Kurt n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est, ça fait parti de lui comme il le dit si bien. Et Kurt a un grand frère, Lucas et c'est grâce à Lucas que Kurt peut vivre en toute tranquillité au lycée.

Lucas a trois ans de plus que Kurt et même si son petit frère s'est avéré être gay, il ne l'en a pas moins aimer pour autant parce que Lucas a un meilleur ami, il s'appelle Blaine Anderson. Lucas et lui se connaissent et sont amis depuis le jardin d'enfant et Blaine aussi est gay.

Kurt a toujours été amoureux de Blaine aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Parce que Blaine a toujours été gentil avec Kurt, le traitant comme son petit frère et c'est ce qui énerver Kurt plus que tout. Blaine ne voulait pas de lui parce qu'il le voyait comme un enfant qu'il devait à tout prix protéger.

* * *

Kurt est triste, c'est la fin de l'année. Oui parce que Blaine a obtenu son diplôme et qu'il s'en va à l'université alors Kurt ne pourra plus le voir tout les jours.

"Tu vas me manquer petit frère, prends bien soin de toi. Et si quelqu'un te cherche, n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler, ok?" déclare Lucas en serrant son petit frère dans ses bras.

"Oui, t'inquiète." répondit Kurt en se forçant à sourire.

"Je t'aime petit frère." sourit Lucas.

"Je t'aime aussi Luke." répond Kurt et Lucas s'en va, ses valises et sa copine avec lui laissant Kurt et Blaine tout les deux.

"Kurt, si tu as des problèmes appelle-moi, ok?" dit Blaine, d'un ton comme Kurt ne l'a jamais entendu.

"J'ai déjà dit oui à Luke, B." répond sarcastiquement Kurt parce que ça l'énerve que Blaine le traite comme un enfant, il vient d'avoir seize ans, il n'est **plus **un enfant.

"Oui mais je te connais Kurt." commence Blaine en souriant tendrement. "Tu ne le feras pas, donc je veux que tu me le promettes." finit-il.

Alors que Kurt sourit, le vrai premier sourire de la journée parce que Blaine a su qu'il mentait alors que son frère lui n'a pas su.

"Je te le promets B." finit par simplement répondre Kurt.

Blaine lui rend son sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de renifler la nuque de Blaine parce que le parfum de Blaine sent tellement bon, tellement Blaine. Le brun finit cependant par reculer. Et Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, il est tout le temps magnifique mais là il a quelque chose en plus. Son jean qui lui sied parfaitement, ses converses noires, son tee shit également noir, ses boucles qui ne sont pas coiffés comme d'habitude, ses yeux dorés et son magnifique sourire.

Kurt sait que c'est le moment où jamais alors il prend son courage à deux mains et embrasse Blaine. Un feu d'artifice éclate dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que Blaine le repousse doucement mais surement et Kurt sent son cœur se briser.

"Je...Hum. Pourquoi t'as fait ça Kurt?" bafouille Blaine, clairement sous le choc.

"Parce que je suis amoureux de toi Blaine." souffle simplement Kurt, ce n'est plus la peine de se cacher, Kurt le sait, c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, Kurt le sait maintenant.

"Oh." commence Blaine, semblant gêné.

"Tu ne ressens pas la même chose, épargne moi les détails et l'humiliation Blaine s'il te plait." s'énerve Kurt, au bord des larmes.

"Je te considère comme mon petit frère Kurt..."

"Mais je ne suis pas ton frère Blaine! Je suis le frère de Lucas, pas le tient! Tu connais tout chez moi alors excuse moi d'avoir pensé que quelque chose était possible!" le coupa Kurt avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les escaliers, de claquer la porte de sa chambre, de sauter sur son lit et de pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Kurt a dix sept ans et il vient de finir son année de première, il passe en terminale et il est plutôt heureux. Il sait déjà qu'il sera dans la classe de ses deux meilleures amies, Rachel et Mercedes. Il a même un petit copain, il s'appelle Dan et ils sont très heureux ensemble. Kurt l'aime, enfin Kurt croit qu'il l'aime.

Ça fait un an qu'il n'a pas revu Blaine et il essaye de l'oublier comme il peut d'où la présence de Dan. Dan est gentil et drôle, il est beau aussi. Grand, blond, musclé. Mais il n'est pas Blaine. Mais Kurt doit avancer donc il se sert de Dan, il sait que ce n'est pas bien mais Dan est gentil avec lui et il embrasse bien, tout comme il lui fait tendrement l'amour mais Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment ça serait si c'était avec Blaine qu'il faisait l'amour.

Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser à lui, il ne le reverra peut-être plus jamais alors Kurt avance sans Blaine même si au plus profond de lui, il l'aime toujours comme au premier jour.

* * *

Un soir Kurt et Dan se câlinaient comme tranquillement, Dan semblait apprécier ça et s'apprêtait à aller plus loin mais Kurt se sentait mal parce que d'une certaine façon, il avait l'impression de tromper Dan en pensant à Blaine sans arrêt pendant qu'il embrassait Dan, pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à Dan, quand il disait qu'il l'aimait alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Il repoussa alors Dan fermement et se décala afin de se redresser et de s'asseoir.

"Qu'est ce que t'as encore?" s'exclame Dan, frustré d'avoir été arrêté.

"C'est fini Dan." lâche Kurt, soulagé d'avoir enfin mis un terme à cette relation qui n'aurait mené nul part.

"Quoi? Tu me lâches comme ça? Pourquoi?" s'énerve Dan.

"C'est fini, c'est tout." répond simplement Kurt, Dan soupire fortement avant de ramasser ses affaires et de claquer la porte.

Kurt n'est même pas triste, tout ce à quoi il pense c'est Blaine, Blaine, Blaine.

* * *

Toc, toc, toc.

Kurt cours ouvrir la porte d'entrée, il lâche sa tasse de café ne s'attendant pas à voir la personne se tenant sur le porche.

"Blaine." murmure simplement Kurt, il sent déjà ses battements de coeur s'accélérer devant la vision du beau bouclé.

"Hey." se contente de répondre Blaine en souriant timidement, ça fait un an qu'il n'a plus de contact avec Kurt et il a eu le temps de mettre le point sur certaines choses.

Il fixe le garçon se tenant devant lui et reste bouche bée. Blaine a toujours considéré Kurt comme son petit frère, il l'a toujours vu comme son petit frère. Il ne l'a jamais **vraiment** regardé. Kurt est grand, surement plus grand que lui. Il porte un tee shirt rouge sang faisant ressortir la couleur blanche de sa peau et révélant la fine musculature de son torse qui risque de s'endurcir avec le temps. Il est également vêtu d'un jean slim noir, moulant à la perfection des longues jambes et Blaine est certain que si Kurt se retourne il aura une magnifique vu sur le fessier de Kurt qui doit être plus que parfait dans un tel pantalon. Blaine secoue la tête, il pense à Kurt, au petit Kurt qu'il a vu grandir et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour fortement afin de lu montrer qu'il lui a appartient à lui. Bon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive tout d'un coup?

"Tu es venu voir Lucas?" demande alors Kurt, le sortant de ses pensées lubriques regroupant un lit, lui et Kurt, nu se mouvant l'un contre l'autre.

"Euh ouais." ment Blaine, il ne voulait pas voir Lucas, il souhaitait juste revoir Kurt après tout ce temps.

"Il n'est pas encore rentré, il est chez Juliette mais entre si tu veux." propose simplement le châtain.

Blaine acquiesce, entre et suit Kurt jusque dans la cuisine.

"Tu veux quelque chose?" demande Kurt.

"Toi." répond Blaine sans avoir pu se contrôler.

Kurt relève la tête et croise le regard brulant de désir de Blaine avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche avec passion, mordant ses lèvres, mélangeant leur langues. Blaine ne peut même pas se retenir et passe ses mains dans le jean de Kurt, palpant ses magnifiques fesses, tout en lu suçant le coup laissant des marques.

"Blaine, putain." gémit Kurt. "Ma chambre...chambre." suffoque t-il.

Blaine le porte, Kurt enroule ses jambes autour de lui, ils continuent de s'embrasser tout en montant les escaliers. Arriver dans la chambre de Kurt, Blaine déposa ce dernier sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon et de retirer son tee shirt puis celui de Kurt. Inutile de dire ce qui se passa lors de la prochaine heure.

Blaine se laissa tomber, essoufflé près de Kurt, ce dernier était près de lui tout aussi essoufflé.

"Mon dieu." souffle Blaine.

"C'était beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé." déclare à son tour Kurt, le souffle court.

"Je n'sais pas où t'as appris tout ça, c'était de loin la meilleure fois de ma vie et pourtant j'ai couché avec un tas de gars." dit Blaine en jetant un regard à son amant.

"Je te retourne la chose." répond simplement Kurt, en se mordant la lèvre, comment voulez vous que Blaine résiste lorsqu'il a ce genre de vision devant lui, il sent qu'il est déjà en forme pour un second round alors qu'il vienne à peine de finir le premier.

Il se met à nouveau au dessus de Kurt, envoyant valdinguer la couverture, les laissant nu à la vue de tous. Blaine embrasse Kurt, puis son cou, puis son torse et Kurt se tord de bonheur jusqu'à ce que...

"Kurt!" s'exclame Lucas en ouvrant la porte avant de se figer face à l'image qu'il a sous les yeux.

Kurt son frère le regardant paniqué, Blaine son meilleur ami le regard effrayé, tout les deux nus vu qu'il peut voir les fesses de Blaine.

"Blaine? Oh mon dieu!" s'exclame t-il en se couvrant les yeux à l'aide de sa main. "Je suis désolé." continue t-il en sortant de la chambre, la fermant derrière lui. "Anderson tu es peut être mon meilleur pote mais si tu fais du mal à mon frère je te tue." finit-il avant de descendre précipitamment les escaliers, laissant les deux amants seuls.

Blaine se lève précipitamment, cherchant après ses vêtements semblant paniquer.

"Oh mon Dieu, Luke va me tuer. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai couché avec Kurt et j'ai aimé ça, oh mon Dieu." n'arrête pas de marmonner Blaine.

"Blaine, Blaine! BLAINE!" s'écrie Kurt, ce qui fait retourner ce dernier dans sa direction. "Je t'aime." dit-il simplement, avec tellement d'amour et de sincérité dans le regard que Blaine en pleurerait presque.

Et il réalise qu'il n'est qu'un idiot à ne pas avoir vu ce qui se trouvait sous son nez depuis tout ce temps. Il relâche ses vêtements, s'assoie près de Kurt, porte délicatement ses mains près de son visage, l'embrasse chastement et tendrement parallèlement à ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

"Je t'aime aussi Kurt." souffle Blaine en souriant, sourire que le châtain lui rend bien avant de fondre à nouveau sur la bouche de Blaine.

Kurt est plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été et tout ça grâce à son pantalon préféré qui a fait comprendre à Blaine que Kurt n'était pas son petit frère mais l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Voilààààà je sais, ce n'est pas terrible mais bon... Laissez moi des reviews, ça m'encouragera à en refaire d'autres et ça me fera surtout très, très, très (très!) plaisir!

Aussi pour vous dire que je serais bientôt de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, ça ne devrait plus prendre très longtemps mais je voulais poster un petit truc en attendant :)

xoxo Lo'


End file.
